Under Cover Spy's
by JustSayR5
Summary: Raini Laura and Vanessa are under cover spy's and its their job to protect the people in California,but the thing is that nobody knows its them who is saving the people in their school and everywhere,only their parents and their best friend Rydel knows and its getting hard keeping the secret after the rest of the Lynches and Ratliff are getting suspicious,will they ever tell?


**Hey guys,so so so so so so so so sorry for not uploading for ages i lost my password for this account and i had a lot of homework to do,but i hope you enjoy this new story i'm doing for you guys!C:**

Laura's POV

"That's a great job for today guys now you can all go home,"My trainer said.I am a spy well let me rephrase that,I am a undercover and my sister found out on my 16 th birthday because my sister is 3 years older than me,that we were going to be spy' parents were working in the SST but we didn't know and now because they have dropped out were coming in for best friend Raini is also a undercover spy,she found out the exact same way as us,because her mom is best friends with my mom and her dad is best friends with my dad.

"YASSSS,"Raini cheered,she never has liked to train,she said she would rather learn by herself rather than someone teach her.

I chuckled,"Raini it isn't that bad training",I said picking up my water sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I told you,I would rather learn by myself then for someone to teach me and tell me what to do,"She said,like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I shook my head laughing,"So you would rather fight and have no idea what you are doing,then keep doing that until you learn something?",I asked in disbelief.

She nodded her head,"Basically yeah".

I giggled,my best friend is crazy with a capital walked over like she was gonna faint.

"Whoa Ness you ok?,"I asked,chuckling a little after when she gave me a glare,her hands on her knees,panting like she just ran a 10 mile marathon.

"Nooo I'm fine,"She snapped sarcastically.I laughed,she just gave me another glare.

"Are we going to go home yet?,"Raini whined.I shook my head.

"Nope were all going to Ross' house,"I said dragging them out the door.

Raini smirked,"I'm sure that boy likes you",She said with a mischievous sparkle in her eye,that's Raini for you.

"No were just friends,"I said shaking my head and getting in the car,after Vanessa & Raini got in,I started the car.

"Why is their something I need to know,"I asked while quirking one eyebrow look at her through the mirror while driving off.

"No no nothing at all,"She said with that glint still sparkling in her eye.

I rolled my eyes,"You have lost your mind",I said shaking my head.

"Nope...just Ross",She said popping out the 'p' when she said nope.

"What?,"I asked confused.

"He has lost his mind for you",She said chuckling,I through my empty coffee cup at her while still focusing on the road.I heard her chuckle from the back.

We finally got a Ross' house. Raini still won't drop that whole 'Ross likes me thing'.

"LOOK WERE JUST FRIENDS WE DON'T LIKE EACHOTHER-,"I got cut off by Ross' opening the door with a confused look on his face.

"Uhm who likes who?,"He asked letting us in.

"Uhm nope no one nothing...lets drop the subject,"I said quite nervously actually.

"Okay then...?...So were you guys been?,"He ,Ness & Raini all through nervous looks.

"The gym,"I blurted out.

"Ok,"He said believing what we just lied about,he doesn't know that were Spy's non of the Lynches do except my other best friend Rydel,speaking off Rydel here she is.

"LAUR,"She shouted,running up to me,pushing Rocky out off the way and hugging me.

"OWWWWW,"Rocky screamed falling straight on butt.I had to bite my lip to hold back a laugh while Ratliff and the others just burst out laughing.

"O-O-OMG DUDE,"Riker spluttered out,panting from laughing that just pouted and laughed with them.

"Ok it was pretty funny,"He said chuckling.

"So what you guys up to tomorrow?,"Ratliff asked.I got nervous because we have more training because our mission is to protect everyone in this city.

I looked at Ry,Ness & Raini nervous,they just gave me the same look.

"Uhm we have a thing,"I blurted out,I instantly regretted saying that because he is going to ask me where.

"Oh ok,"He said.I sighed in relief Riker looked at us confused but I think he let it go.

"So you guys bummed for school tomorrow?,"Ross asked plopping down next to me on the couch.

My eyes widened as I looked and Raini & Ness,they looked at me confused but then realized and looked at me the same way,things are going to be bad at school tomorrow and we have to save it.

**Oooooh what do you think is going to happen?**

**Hope you enjoyed C:**

**Untill next time**

**~Byeeee**


End file.
